221B Baker Street
by Tristana702
Summary: Un recueil d'histoire, écrit sur le modèle du 221B. De l'humour, du drame, de la romance, de l'amitié, etc. Il y aura de tout! (j'espère...). Johnlock bien sûr mais je peux faire avec d'autres personnages si l'envie m'en prend. N'hésitez pas à me soumettre des thèmes, des couples et des idées!
1. Baker Street Boys

Coucou, alors comme certains peuvent le voir, j'ai décidé de faire de mes écrits 221B un recueil. Certains d'entre vous avez peut-être déjà lu les deux premiers, je posterais un troisième très bientôt (il faut rentabiliser les cours de spé!)

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, la série est à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (également connus sous le nom de : Monsieur le Gouvernement Britannique avec un Parapluie)

* * *

 _ **Baker Street Boys**_

Baker Street, une rue tout à fait ordinaire. Du moins, en apparence. En réalité, Cette rue est le témoin de nombreux évènements qui bouleversent le quotidien des habitants de Londres.

Depuis que l'appartement du 221B était loué à Sherlock Holmes et au docteur John Watson, il n'était pas rare d'entendre les sirènes des voitures de police ou le bruit d'un hélicoptère faisant des allers retours au dessus des maisons.

Mais cela n'était pas grand-chose à côté de la peur que déclenchait les explosions régulières de l'appartement ou les coups de feu nocturne. Dans les jours "calmes", on entendait seulement les cris des disputes et les portes qui claquent avec colère.

Au fur et à mesure des années, le quartier s'habitua au tapage des locataires de la pauvre Mrs. Hudson qui pourtant se plaignait plus de sa hanche que de l'excentricité du détective amat… oups… pardon, du détective consultant.

Malgré tout, il arrivait que les deux amis, adorateur du danger, aillent trop loin et dans ces conditions, une plainte venait se rajouter au dossier intitulé "SH et JW" déjà bien remplis du Scotland Yard.

Bien sûr, les dégâts étaient remboursés par le gouvernement (un homme avec un étrange parapluie venait rendre visite aux gens) mais pour rien au monde les Londoniens ne changeraient les deux énergumènes qu'on surnomme les "Baker Street Boys".

 **Fin**

* * *

221 mots piles et ça finit par B !  
C'est vraiment dur en fait ! J'ai dû refaire des phrases plusieurs fois pour avoir le bon nombre de mot !  
Je rappelle que les reviews sont le seul paiement des auteurs de fanfiction, alors… Vous m'en laisser une ? *sourire du chat du Cheshire*  
Biz!


	2. Beyond The Night

Et le deuxième!

Il existe en "solitaire" sur ma page, je n'ai pu l'enlever à cause des reviews que l'on m'avait laissé dessus.

Disclaimers : Sherlock BBC appartient à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, qui tiennent eux même Sherlock de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Donc rien à moi ! (sniff…)

* * *

 **Beyond The Night**

L'endroit était calme, désert, la lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le lieu. Le vent soufflait doucement, se faufilant entre les arbres, les fleurs et les pierres. Créant une douce mélodie.

Cet endroit était silencieux mais remplis de _Sentiments._ De toutes sortes de Sentiments, de la Haine à la Colère, de la Tristesse au Regret, de la Joie à l'Amour.  
L'Amour était présent dans chaque gravure, qu'il soit fraternel, parental, amical ou tout simplement amoureux.

Pourtant, quelque chose vint troubler cet endroit.  
Une grille que l'on ouvre puis que l'on referme.  
Des pas, rapides, sans hésitation, décidés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des nombreuses pierres.  
Une des plus simple et pourtant, elle semblait couvrir toutes les autre. Les rendant insignifiante à côté d'elle.

Une main caressa doucement les lettres dorés. Puis, une fleur fut déposer au pied de la pierre.  
Une simple fleur blanche.

L'Amour était toujours là mais la Douleur aussi. Si forte que le vent s'arrêta. La nature se figea. En attente de quelque chose.

Un « clic » retentit.  
Un bruit qui sembla assourdissant.  
Mais il le fut moins que celui qui transperça la nuit un moment après.

Le blanc se teinta de rouge.

Et une main retomba doucement sur la pierre, à son doigt, une promesse qui n'avait pu être tenue : une bague.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez deviné, il s'agit d'un post-Reichenbach même s'il peut avoir lieu à un autre moment, et il y a également un fond de Johnlock.

Maintenant, à vos claviers et dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Biz !

De plus, je le répète mais si vous avez des idées, des thèmes à me proposer je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions!


	3. Eternal Sorrow

Coucou tout le monde !  
Voici le troisième 221B comme promis, pas très joyeux (comme mon cours de spé !) mais quand même plus que le précédent!  
Bonne lecture! (j'espère!)

* * *

 _ **Eternal Sorrow**_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand il observa par la fenêtre la silhouette de son colocataire. Le cœur serrait, il voyait le visage ravagée par les larmes et la douleur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager. Pourtant l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer que tout ira bien, était de plus en plus forte.

Un cri transperça la nuit, un cri qui déchira le cœur de l'ombre quand il entendit les sanglots et les prières répétaient de l'endormi. Son prénom revenait tellement de fois qu'il dû fermer ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, pour s'empêcher d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de le rejoindre. Il sentait le sang couler le long de ses doigts mais il savait que la douleur physique, qu'il ressentait, n'était rien comparée à celle que ressentait son soldat à ce moment précis.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Il devait rester mort.  
Mort pour que l'homme qu'il aime puisse vivre.

Il se décolla du mur et regarda une dernière fois son amant :  
« Au revoir John… »

Il descendit de sa cachette et remonta le col de son manteau alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture noire qui l'attendait.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il jouait avec la promesse qu'il ne pouvait tenir: _la_ bague.

 **Fin**

* * *

Alors ? J'ai le droit à des reviews ?  
Bon je sais, il finit comme « Beyond The Night » mais bon… C'est dur de trouver un mot qui commence par B.

Pour les titres, je m'inspire de musique. (sauf pour le premier).  
Si vous voulez écouter, « Beyond the Night » est interprété par Rachel Luttrel (les fan de Stargate Atlantis connaissent cette musique normalement!)  
et « Eternal Sorrow » est une musique de Two Steps From Hell, mon deuxième « groupe » préféré.

Bisous !


	4. Arabesque

Coucou tout le monde !  
Alors malgré mon oral de latin lundi matin, je poste ce 221B, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !  
Bonne lecture !  
Ps : Arabesque fait ici référence à une « Boule de Neige » (vous savez les trucs en verre avec de l'eau et de la « neige »)

* * *

 _ **Arabesque**_

Sherlock marmonnait dans sa barbe (inexistante) des insultes destinés aux membres de Scotland Yard. On lui retirait l'enquête ! A lui ! Il était Sherlock Holmes ! L'unique détective consultant de l'univers ! Et on l'empêchait de résoudre une enquête sous prétexte qu'il avait frappé Anderson !

Bien sûr, qu'il allait continuer à résoudre l'énigme, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire son travail, mais pour le moment sa colère était trop grande. John ne l'avait même pas soutenu ! Il avait même l'air en colère contre lui. Ce n'était qu'Anderson, pas Molly qu'il avait frappé !

Mais soit ! Si on voulait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait et qu'on lui reprochait de défendre ses amis, il allait rester dans son appartement et faire de la vie des habitants du 221B Baker Street un véritable enfer !

Il jeta son manteau et se dirigea immédiatement vers son violon, prit une légère inspiration pour calmer la rage qui circulait dans ses veines et commença faire quelques cordes à vide puis il s'amusa à faire des glissandos et à jouer au niveau du chevalet, créant ainsi des sons plus horribles les uns que les autres. Les minutes passèrent ainsi, John se bouchant les oreilles et Sherlock massacrant son stradivarius.

Finalement il se calma et joua sa berceuse, observant la neige tomber sur Londres, rappelant à John un Arabesque coincé dans sa bulle.

* * *

221 pile !  
J'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver la fin…

Alors ? Reviews ?

Je me suis inspirée de la musique « Arabesque » de Nightwish.  
Et un peu de Lindsay Stirling (ma violoniste préférée !) avec ses clips des musiques « Shatter Me » et « Lost Girls ».

Ps : Au violon, jouer une corde à vide, signifie ne poser aucuns doigts dessus et donc de faire la note de la corde elle-même (mi, la, ré et sol)  
Faire un glissando, veut dire faire glisser son doigt le long de la corde tout en continuant à jouer avec l'archet. Ca peut être très beau comme ça peut être horrible !


	5. Angels

Coucou ! je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ais pas posté et je m'en excuse, je n'ais pas vraiment eu d'inspiration ces derniers temps. J'espère me rattraper sur ses temps de vacances. Mais je disparaitrais à la rentrée car je rentre en 1ère année de médecine et je ne cache pas le fait que je n'aurais plus vraiment le temps pour écrire… mais il me reste encore un peu de temps alors autant en profiter !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Angels**

Les Anges ne sont pas dans le ciel, ils sont sur Terre. Le tout, c'est de savoir les reconnaître. Il faut les voir avec qu'il ne soit trop tard pour cela. J'en ais trouvé un. Surement le plus beau d'entre tous. Et j'ai voulu l'attirer vers moi. Vers les ténèbres. Il aurait été encore plus magnifique avec moi à ses côtés. On aurait pu être les maîtres du monde. Les « grands » se seraient mis à nos pieds. Mais _l'autre_ était là. _Il_ l'a empêché de me rejoindre. Sans lui, mon Ange serait venu avec moi. Mais mon Ange en a décidé autrement, au lieu de m'aider, tu m'as déchiré. Pourtant, on m'avait prévenu, mais je pensais réussir. Oh mon Ange… pourquoi _l'as_ -tu écouté ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec moi ? Tu vas venir pourtant, tu vas _le_ quitter pour moi. Et pour cela je vais te faire voler, tu vas déployer tes ailes pour moi, je sais que tu le feras mon Ange. Et tu ne seras plus avec _lui_ , tu m'as déchiré alors je le fais à mon tour. On m'avait prévenu que cela finirait comme cela, je ne les ais pas écouté. Oh mon Ange, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu simplement avec moi ? _Il_ n'aurait pas dû être là. Adieu mon Ange, puisses-tu ne jamais trouver le bonheur.

* * *

D'après la chanson Angels de Within Temptation.

Je pense que vous avez deviné qu'il s'agissait de Moriarty s'adressant à Sherlock. Et que la personne en italique est John, l'Ange de Sherlock. Pour moi, je ne crains que sans John, Sherlock aurait tenté d'être du côté de Moriarty pendant un temps, pas longtemps car Sherlock est « a good man » (Greg Lestrade, saison 4 épisode 4) mais quand même un peu. Moriarty est son alter ego et on ne peut pas nier que Sherlock est aussi fasciné par Jim que Jim ne l'est par lui.

Des reviews ? que je sache si je dois continuer à poster des 221B ou pas. Et si ça vous plait, ce que je peux améliorer, etc.

Bonne journée !


	6. Le Cluedo

Pas de titre de musique cette fois-ci mais un thème qui revient souvent dans les écrits sur Sherlock : Le Cluedo ! (j'adore ce jeu d'ailleurs, je perds tout le temps mais je le trouve génial ! (Pas vrai Pauline ?))

* * *

 **Le Cluedo**

La ville de Londres était dans un de ses jours calmes. Pas de meurtres, ou de crimes, tous les voleurs ou autres gradins semblaient être partis en vacances. On aurait pu croire que ce calme serait bénéfique à la ville et à ses occupants mais en réalité, c'était tout le contraire.

L'inspecteur Greg Lestrade n'avait jamais autant souhaité un crime, Molly Hooper se retrouvait à cours de cadavre à fournir, le régime de Mycroft Holmes n'était en rien à l'origine de sa perte de poids, Mrs Hudson s'était exilée chez sa sœur et John Watson…

Et bien, si vous pensez que Sherlock est invivable quand il est sur une enquête ? Attendez de le voir quand il n'a pas eu d'enquête pendant plus d'un mois !

Alors, John a essayé d'instruire Sherlock à l'art des jeux de société. Ce qui a eu pour résultat de multiplier par mille le désir de meurtre qu'il ressentait déjà.

En effet, il existe un jeu, un jeu que John ne veut plus jamais entendre de sa vie : le Cluedo.

Il avait pensé (à tord) que ce jeu conviendrait à l'esprit de Sherlock mais il s'était aperçu que c'était tout le contraire.

Alors si quelqu'un prononce le mot « Cluedo » devant John, vous pouvez être sûr que sous la menace de l'arme de John, il va rapidement se barrer.

 **Fin**

* * *

Coucou, je poste ce chapitre, c'est l'avant dernier, j'en ferais peut-être un autre un jour mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour tout de suite, ma rentrée est lundi et à partir de là je ne vais plus avoir beaucoup de temps… J'espère que ce 221B va vous plaire et s'il vous plait : REVIEWS ! ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça me permettrait de connaitre votre avis sur mes 221B (c'est super dur à écrire je trouve...)


	7. Psycho

Coucou! Alors oui c'est un total fantôme qui revient sur fanfiction, je suis en vacances et je suis de nouveau motiver à écrire alors... Voici le dernier 221B qui vient Cloturer cette série (pour le moment, peut-être un jour...). Ce 221B est basé sur la chanson "Psycho" de Muse. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Psycho**

Jim Moriarty n'était pas un homme comme les autres, il y avait lui et les autres. Il était unique. Il était le plus intelligent. Il savait manipuler les autres à son avantage, les faire faire ce qu'il voulait juste en leur murmurant les bons mots.

Jim commis son premier meurtre très jeune. Un camarade d'école, meurtre des plus facile et qui ne fut jamais résolu car il passa pour un simple accident. Un accident mortel et infortuné. Son second meurtre fut celui de sa mère. L'amour ne conduit nulle part. L'amour freinait son génie alors il s'était débarrassé de l'amour.

Les années passèrent et il se construit un réseau, il utilisait les personnes pouvant l'aider puis il les tuait. Sans remords.

Pour lui, l'esprit n'est qu'un programme, quelque chose de simple. Quand on a le code, on peut faire de n'importe qui son pion, son tueur. Et ne jamais se faire attraper. Il est simple de contrôler quelqu'un une fois qu'on l'a brisé.

Mais il y en a un qu'il n'a pas su briser. Un Ange qui n'a jamais chuté, un Ange que jamais Jim n'a réussi à corrompre. Sherlock Holmes. Un homme grand, un homme bon. Ce qui l'a sauvé. Mais Jim lui n'a jamais été un Ange, alors il a chuté, car jamais il n'a voulu faire le bien.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé et un grand merci à tous ceux qui avaient mis ce recueil dans leur follow et/ou favoris! Biz!


End file.
